1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric element used as a driving source for minute displacements, such as valve control of micropumps.
2. Related Background Art
This kind of conventional multilayer piezoelectric element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-254634, for example. In this multilayer piezoelectric element, piezoelectric layers each patterned with a number of individual electrodes and piezoelectric layers each patterned with a common electrode are alternately laminated, whereas the individual electrodes aligning in the thickness direction of the multilayer piezoelectric element are connected to each other by conductive substances by way of through holes formed in the piezoelectric layers. When a voltage is applied between a predetermined individual electrode and a common electrode, such a multilayer piezoelectric element can selectively displace an active portion (where a distortion is generated by a piezoelectric effect) corresponding to the predetermined individual electrode in the piezoelectric layers.